The present invention relates to pinball games and, in particular, to pinball games of the type wherein a rolling pinball is directed toward a plurality of target assemblies.
Various types of pinball games are known, including a variety of ball shooting devices for introducing the ball into play on the playfield board, and a number of different types of target assemblies or devices. Certain versions of these prior pinball games provide a manually aimable ball shooter so that the direction of the ball can be controlled as it enters the field of play. Furthermore, among the various types of target assemblies known are so-called drop target assemblies, wherein a target member is normally disposed above the playfield board in the path of rolling pinballs and which moves, in response to engagement by a rolling pinball, to a retracted position. However, typically, the games utilizing drop target assemblies have the position and number of target assemblies fixed and substantially unvarying from game to game.